Skateboarding with Edward Cullen
by xXpretty lovableXx
Summary: Bella Swan a 17-year old girl has a passion for skateboarding because of her dad. She's adopted by her aunt and treated like a slave. When Edward hosts a skateboarding contest can her life turn around? I lost my other account so i had to make a new one.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fan-fiction so please read and tell me what you think and sorry for any errors.

Catherine

BOV

Beep

"Bella get up and fix me some breakfast, now!"

Beep

I mumbled some unintelligible things while crawling out of bed. My clock said 6:30A.M.

I threw on a tank top some baggy-jeans, and my vans.

I dashed down the halls to make my Aunt Trina and her daughters Lauren and Jessica some breakfast.

Beep

"Bella hurry up," my aunt yelled from the houses intercom.

Beep

While pressing the intercom button I said" I'm coming."

I'm probably one of the most clumsiest people alive had to walk up marble stairs carrying a platter of food.

Luckily for me I made it up the stairs with only a few stumbles. I walked into my aunts giant bedroom and looked around seeing the stack of dirty cloths I would have to clean and fold, the king size bed in a tangled sheet mess, and my aunt looking as horrid as usual. She told me set her food down on her nightstand then leave right when my watch went off signaling it was time to leave to go to school or I would be late.

I ran out of her room and down the stairs but my luck couldn't last I fell on the last few steps. It didn't hurt that bad so I got up and ran to get my skateboard to go to school.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said as I sat next to one of my best friends Angela or as I call her Angie.

"Nothing you?" Angela said from on her boyfriends lap Ben.

"The usual torturous Aunt."

"I'm sorry" Nessie said from on her boyfriend Jacob Black's lap. She and Angela grabbed my hand.

"I'm used to it by now." We stead there until the warning bell rang and I had to run to make it to my first class.

I put in my I-pod head phones to drown out the teachers constant babble. As the bell finally rang I grabbed my stuff and headed sluggishly to my next class. The rest of my classes I had with Angela, Nessie, Jacob, or Ben. We talked and then when class would start we would pass notes.

________________________________________________________________________

After History I headed to the cafeteria with Nessie and Angela at my sides and me in the middle like usual.

We sat down Nessie and Angela giving their boyfriends a kiss on the cheek. It was about five minutes into lunch when THE Edward Cullen AKA the most popular and hot guy with his brownish reddish hair and piercing emerald green eyes stood up on a table to get everybody attention.

I almost didn't hear what he was saying because of his velvety smooth voice until I made my self-pay attention to what he was saying and not how sexy his voice sound.

"Hey, since I won the annual Twilight skateboarding competition last year I will be hosting and competing in it this year so anybody who wants to sign up be at the New moon skate park tomorrow at 4:00 P.M." With that he got down off the table.

I started thinking about how much I would love to do that competition but I knew I was no were near good enough to win manly if he was going to be competing.

I turned around only to find all my friends staring at me with this mischievous glint in their eyes.

"What?" I Yelled probably a little bit louder then I should have.

"You are so entering!" Angela screamed while locking her hands around one of my writs while Nessie grabbed the other.

"No I'm not." I said back with little hope of actually getting out of it. I tried to get my writs out of their hold to little avail.

"If you don't you will endure shopping and say bye-bye to your wardrobe." Nessie said in a menacing tone knowing that I hated going shopping with them and I loved the cloths I had right now.

With a sigh I agreed to join if they would come with me.

Please leave me any Questions ,suggestions or you want to comment that would make me happy

Catherine


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter I tried to finish this one as fast as I could for YOU!

Catherine

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

BOV

I hate Wednesdays their smack dab in the middle of the week. The only good thing about today is that today is sign-ups for the Twilight Skateboard competition.

When you went down the halls you could hear girls talking about how hot Edward is and all the guys saying their gonna win. Nobody knows what this year's prize is but, last year it was a Aston Martin. I could get out of entering last year because at the time I had the flu.

(Right now my little 6-year-old bro has the flu and his temperature is around 104 to 105)

I saw my jock of a ex-boyfriend leaning against my locker.

"What do you want, Alec?"you could hear the venom in my voice.

"Don't be like that Bella. I said I was sorry." But I knew he was lying about being sorry you could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"Please, you cheated on me with my skank of a step sister Lauren"

"No, it was Jessica." He said lost in his thoughts.

"When I found you you were making out with Lauren."

"I was?" He asked with a dumfounded expression.

"Yes you were. So not only did you cheat on me with my sisters but who else Alec."

He just stood there.

"You no what. Just leave me alone."With that I slammed my locker door shut and walked off.

The rest of my classes went by in a blur. Alec left me alone for the rest of the day but I knew he didn't give up easily.

When I walked out of the school I saw my friends next to Angela's car.

We all got in and one of my favorite songs came on.

"Hey guys turn it up." They all knew hoe much I loved this song.

Just Dance- By Lady GaGa

(I don't know all the lyrics so just listen to it somewhere and Bella likes some new music but she still loves classical.)

When the song ended we had arrived at the biggest skate park in a 100-mile radius of where we were in California.

(I had to do Cali because it would be hard to have a skate competition in the rain.)

When I got out there were at lest 100 people here and, it was only 3:50 A.M.. I put in my I-pod headphones to drown out all the talking and put on Debussy.

While I was heading to sign-up I accidentally bumped into someone. I put my hands in front of my face preparing for impact when I felt two arms wrap around my waste.

I looked up to see two emerald green eyes staring at me with an amused and concerned expression. I knew who those eyes belong to. None other than Edward Cullen.

"S-sorry " I stuttered I couldn't believe I stuttered.

"Are you alright?"His voice was like smooth velvet.

"Yeah." I could feel the heat rise in my face.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Well I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?"

"Bella Swan." I probably looked like a bright tomato by how much I'm blushing.

I heard a guy yelling Edward's name so I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper coming towards us. When I looked back at Edward he had a pained and amused look on his face. But what shocked me the most is what he said next.

"Well I'll see ya later Bella." He said in a nervous tone.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered again and gave him a smile that was returned with his special crooked grin.

I couldn't help but stare as he walked away. He actually talked to me and saved me from falling flat on my face. I felt like squealing like a little girl. I walked in a daze over to the sigh-up table put my name down and went to find my friends.

I walked up to see Angela and Nessie talking.

"Hey guys! I signed-up. Can we go?" I asked in a pleading tone.

"Why?" They said in unison.

I shrugged my shoulders at them. They both had suspicious looks on their faces.

"What's happened?" Angela asked.

"Nothing." I said immediately.

"Tell us."Nessie said.

"Well I kind of bumped into Edward Cullen." I said it slowly hoping they wouldn't ask questions.

"What did you say?"

"Sorry."

"Why would you say sorry for talking to him?"

"I didn't say sorry for talking to him I said sorry for bumping into him."

"What so you actually bumped into him?"

"Yeah."Just then both of them busted out laughing. Nessie was the first to control her-self enough to talk.

"What did he say?" He at first asked if I was all right. Then he told me his name but his friends Emmett and Jasper started to call him so he told me he would see me later."

"See ye later?" I'm starting to think she has problems in the head.

"Yeah."

"Ooh! Somebody has a crush!"

"NO I don't!" I yelled it so loud people started looking at me.

"Yes you do! When are you going to talk to him again?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what this calls for?" Nessie said in excited voice.

"Do I want to know?" I asked in a scared voice.

"You probably don't but I'm going to tell you anyway. Were going shopping and have a girl's night. Were your going to tell us exactly what happened."

I let out a groan. This is gonna be torture After that we talked about other stuff on the way to the van. Nessie and Angela explained Jacob and Ben on the way home about us having a girls night and them having a guys. When I got out of the van Angela called me.

"Yeah?"

"This Friday night is girls night." With that they left.

I went inside folded laundry, fixed dinner for my aunt, fixed her bed, took a shower then went to bed early.

Hey I finished this chapter. I've got a question do you want a Edward POV on how he bumped into Bella and a little more? Until next time.

Love Ya bye,

Catherine


	3. Chapter 3

I decide I will have it in Edward's POV but it will be like a bunch of one-shots of certain parts. It won't be exactly in this story when you read it you have to go on my profile and go to my stories to read certain parts in Edwards POV. They will probably be some up by tomorrow. I love hearing what you think of my story it makes me so happy. I've actually jumped around. Now I'll try to update once a day but then I have school so it will probably be every other day. Thanks you!! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.

Love Ya,

Catherine

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

BOV

My morning went as usual fixing breakfast for my evil aunt and skanky sisters. I decided I needed to clear my head so I grabbed my skateboard and took off.

Why can't I get Edward out of my head? In my dreams I see him. When I close my eyes I see him but why?

He's basically all I could think about. Why? Was it how sincere he sounded when he asked if I was ok? Yes and just him it felt so right to be in his arms when he caught me. I never wanted to get out.

I was interrupted in my thinking by coming up to the school. I saw my friends talking immediately an went over to them.

"Hey guys." I replied in a sleepy voice. I couldn't get to sleep because I couldn't get Edward out of my head.

"Hey. You seem tired."Angela asked in a concerned tone I knew well.

"Yeah I barely got any sleep last night." I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks but I was not going to tell them I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about Edward. I didn't want to be one of those girls who went around talking non-stop about The Edward Cullen.

"Why?" Nessie asked finally saying something.

"No reason." I replied immediately.

"If it was no reason you would either not be tired or telling us why. So don't give me no reason. Tell me."

"I just couldn't get to sleep." I knew she could see through my lie instantly I was never a good liar. But luckily Angela could since my discomfort and changed the subject off of me.

We talked until the bell rang. I got up and said bye but while walking to class I bumped into someone causing us both to fall me landing on top of the person to my horror was none other then Edward Cullen.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He asked concern laced in with that incredibly sexy velvety voice of his.

I almost couldn't breath because of how he looked, talked, and how close are fasces were.

I realized I probably looked like an idiot by not answering so I took in a deep breath and answered with a timid "Yeah."I could feel the blood rush to my face when I thought of how stupid I must have looked.

It was then that I noticed I was still on top of him, but what surprised me most was that he hadn't pushed me off. I immediately blushed more when I noticed my hands were around his neck and his on my hips holding me on top of him.

I immediately moved my hands and tried to get up but his hands were holding me down he seemed to notice at the same time and removed them. I climbed up immediately missing the warmth of his body near mine.

"Sorry." I said quickly probably looking like a fire engine.

"It's okay." He said. I didn't know what to say next so said the first thing that came to my head.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." I said fidgeting with my hands while I shuffled on my feet.

He laughed in response easily making me more comfortable.

"Yeah, I guess we do, but hey I've gotta get to class. When can I talk to you again?"

I was to shocked to say anything for a moment.

"Um." I said nervous but then I came up with the perfect time. "When's the first skateboard competition?" I asked knowing that I would defiantly see him there.

"Next Friday." He said confused.

"Then that is when I will see you." I replied quickly while gathering up my books that had fallen on the ground when I ran into him.

"Oh ok. Are you going to support someone?" He asked it was barely there but you could hear hurt but I doubted I was hearing it correctly.

"No" His eyes visibly lit up that but only a little.

"Well, then why are you going?" He asked curios probably as to why I would be going except to support someone. He obviously didn't know that I had entered by the look on his face and the questions he was asking.

"That is a surprise." I said. I figured it would be funny to see his face when I came out to compete.

"OK" he said unsure." Well then I'll talk to you next week.

"Yeah, Bye." I answered.

"Bye Bella." I thought I heard reluctance in his voice that made me want to ask why it was there but then again why would he care if I was walking away.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I walked in a daze to class. It was then that I noticed that there was nobody in the halls and I was 5 minutes late for class. I would have to apologize to Edward because if I was late he probably was late to.

When I opened the door Mr. Varner was in the middle of a sentence. Everybody stared at me and I could feel my always-bright red blush creep into my cheeks.

"Bella so nice of you to join us." You could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "I will speak to you after class. Now please be seated and do not disrupt class again."

I slowly walked to my seat afraid if I did it to fast I would fall flat on my face.

The rest of my class past in a blur until I heard the always wanted lunch bell ring I slowly got up to go to the front of the class knowing that I was about to get a detention.

"Bella." Mr. Varner said in a serious tone that was never good. "You will have a detention today after school." With that he handed me a slip saying I had a thirty-minute detention.

I walked slowly to my locker thinking one fall was good enough for today. When I got there what made me stop in my tracks was who was leaning against it. The Edward Cullen.

"Hey Bella I'm sorry about earlier. I probably got you in trouble because I got a detention for being late and Mrs. Carson is one of the better teachers. Did you get a detention?" He asked with a truly sorry expression when he had nothing to be sorry for.

"Yeah I did but you shouldn't be sorry I probably gotten it even if I didn't run into you which sorry again for that." I said in a clearly nervous voice.

"Well then I guess it was both are faults cause you can't take all the blame." He said.

"How about we split it!" I said laughing and feeling more at ease.

"Fine we'll split you for bumping into me and me for keeping you from class."

"Ok well I gotta go see ya later Edward."

"OK bye Bella." I felt a shiver go down my spine when he said my name.

With that said I walked to lunch.

I guess this is kind of a filler chapter but the next one will have more meaning plus Edward and Bella have detention together. Well I'll try to update tomorrow I most likely will. Sorry for not putting it up earlier today. Until next time

Love ya,

Catherine


	4. authors note sorry!

I'm sorry but I've had people tell me they wanted a really long chapter with both POV but then some saying they wanted it to stay in Bella's. I was thinking of having an off version in Edward's POV but only in the special parts. So tell me what you think of that. I'll try to update soon sorry this isn't a chapter.

Catherine


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry I didn't put this up last night my older brother was using the Computer Well here's chapter 4 enjoy.

Catherine

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

BOV

Friday 3:10

Today I was going to endure shopping with two shopoholics. Great. I'm going to have the best time ever. Sarcasm much.

"Come on Bella it'll be fun." Angela said while her an Nessie literally dragged me to Angela's car.

"Yes, hours of shopping with you two are going to be fun." They rolled their eyes at my use of sarcasm.

"Come on Bella I we let you go in one book and music store will you at least act like you're having fun and let us buy you things." Nessie said.

"But you guys already buy me all the stuff even though I complain." I said.

"Yes but like you already mentioned you complained and it will go faster if at least act like your having fun." Angela said in an exasperated tone.

"Fine." With that we got into her car and got to the mall in 20 min.

We got out of the car and they immediately dragged me to Aeropostale. From then on we went from store to store. When we came in from our third trip outside with bags we saw Alice-a shirt girl with black spiky hair and hazel eyes-, Emmett-a big burly guy with curly brown hair and brown eyes like me-, Jasper-a more muscular then Edward but not as muscular as Emmett with blond hair and blue eyes-, and Edward in all his perfection following Alice with hands full of bags. We decided to see what they were talking about.

"Come on Alice you have enough cloths." Emmett big Emmett was whining to pixie size Alice.

She gasped in horror. "Emmett don't you ever say that again. You can never have enough cloths." Right then she saw us and came skipping up. She stopped right in front of us.

"Nessie, Angela, and Bella tell them you can never have enough cloths." By then Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were behind Alice.

"I agree with Alice. You can never have enough cloths." Nessie said.

"I agree to. Never." Angela said. Now they were all staring at me.

"No offense but I hat shopping. So I'm gonna have to go with the boys on this one." With that Emmett dropped all the bags he was carrying and picked me up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank You Thank You Thank You Bella." Emmett said while jumping up and down and hugging me at the same time.

"Can't. ……Breath." He set me down immediately and I gasped for much needed oxygen.

"Oh sorry." I just gave him a smile to show that it was ok.

He returned it in a boyish grin.

"Bella hoe can you hate shopping?" Alice asked.

"Did you know we've been trying to figure that out for years. Were having a girls night tonight and just so she wouldn't complain about shopping we have to let her go to a music and Book store." Nessie said.

"I just don't like it. Sue me. Hey Nessie Ang can I talk to you or a sec. And can you three wait right here." I pulled Nessie and Ang over about five yards.

"Hey guys can we inviter Alice tonight. I mean she'll be stuck with three guys tonight."

"Sure I don't mind she seems really nice." Angela said.

"And I doubt she would mind helping us give you a make over." Nessie said in a way to happy tone abut the makeover.

I groaned." Come on guys lets go ask her." We walked back to them smiling like crazy.

"Hold on. Emmett does Alice squeal a lot?" He slowly nodded with a suspicious expression on his face.

"Alice are you doing anything tonight?" Nessie asked her.

"No." She said in a cautious tone.

"Well would you like to join in on our girls night?" Angela asked.

"Its more like torture Bella time." I mumbled pathetically to nobody in particular.

"Yes!" She squealed yelled and then she hugged us.

"Geez you could of warn me better." Emmett said

"Sorry." I said. Alice stuck her tongue out at Emmett causing us all to laugh.

"Do you want to stop by your house to get cloths Alice?" I asked.

"No How about I'll go buy some while you go to your stores then we will all meet up hear in half a hour to go to dinner?" Alice asked.

"Sure I see nothing wrong with that plus we were planning on going to this new Italian restraunt." I said.

"OK well shouldn't you get to the mu7sic and book store but you shouldn't go alone. Edward you were asking to go earlier you can go with her." Alice said making up a plan.

He flashed me a crooked smile and said sure.

Everybody be back here in a hour." Nessie said.

With that we all broke apart.

OK I've already started on the next chapter. So it will probably be up tomorrow. Please review and give suggestions.

Love Ya,

Catherine

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 5

Bottom of Form

I am so so sorry please forgive me. I have been so busy with everything in my life. I have reports due this week so I will try with all my might to update more often. I am looking for a BETA so anybody wants the job. If you do tell me in a review and I will message you back. Your reviews give me inspiration so thank you and here is the next chapter.

Love ya,

Catherine

We started to head to the music store.

"Why did you say it was going to be torture tonight Bella?" Edward asked staring

at me.

"Because every time we have a girl's night they give me a makeover. The good thing is they just take my favorite look and do that. "I answered.

"Its gonna get worse with Alice with them." I groaned and he laughed. I had to fight the urge to stick my tongue out like a five year old. "Tonight is gonna be fun." I said in a sarcastic tone. He laughed a musical laugh. My breath caught in my throat at the sound. Just then we arrived at the music store. "

"Um classical and some new "Bella what kind of music do you like?" He asked once we entered the store. "

"Um classical, and some new." I said it with my signature blush.

"You like classical music?" You could here the disbelief in his voice. "

"Yeah is there a problem with that?" I could here the defensive tone in my voice. He immediately backtracked.

"No, no, no" He defended himself. " I thought I was the only one who still listened to it." I bet you could see the shock written across my face.

"You listen to Classical music?" I didn't try to conceal the shock and disbelief in my voice. "

"Yeah. Who's your favorite?" He asked probably curious.

"Debussy." I answered and blushed. "Yours?" I asked trying to get the attention off of me.

"Great minds think alike mines the same." We laughed at the joke he made. My breath hitched in my throat at the sound of his laugh.

I let out a nervous laugh and said, "Yes we do." I stated. With that we started heading over to the classical section in the store. I wanted to break the silence but I didn't know what to say. Luckily for me he decided to break it.

"Bella tell me about yourself." He said but why would he want to know about me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked back.

"Um I got it how about we do it were I ask you a question and then you ask me. Ok?" I nodded my head and he continued. "How old are you?" I breathed out a sigh of relief glad for the easy question.

"17. You?" I questioned him back. I decided to get to know the basics first.

"17. Favorite color?"

"Green." I admitted looking into his eyes. I blushed when I realized what I did. Hoping he wouldn't notice I asked him right back.

"That's a hard one for me but if I had to chose one it would be brown." He said in a nervous tone because right then he was staring into my brown eyes. I blushed like usual. "What is your full name?" He sounding like he wanted to get that question over as much as I did.

"Isabella Maria Swan." He nodded "What's yours?"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

We went on like that for the rest of the time. We never went into really personal stuff, which I'm glad of.

Edward suddenly looked at his watched and got a shocked expression on his face. "Oh Crap!" He exclaimed to my confusion. -

"What?" I asked worried what the problem could be.

"We have 8 minutes to get there and it's a 15 minute walk. Pixie is gonna freak because were late." I suddenly had an idea.

"Follow me. I can get us over there faster the running." He gave me a curious glance that was asking how. I just grabbed his hand in mine ignoring the electric tingles that I felt.

"No time." I ran two stores down to a skateboard shop owned by one of my friend's dads.

"Why are we here?" He asked once he saw where I was headed.

"You'll see," Is all I said in response. I ran through the doors immediately finding Jason in the small skateboard shop." Hey Jason I'm ready to use that favor you owe me for setting you up with crystal."

"Sure. What do you need?" His black hair falling in his blue eyes. "I need to borrow two skateboards and fast."

"Why?" He asked eyeing Edward behind me.

"Were late. I'll explain the rest later. Can I have the boards?" He nodded and pulled a red and blue skateboard off the wall.

"Here." He handed them both to me. I handed the red one to Edward.

"Thanks. I'll bring them back tomorrow Jason." I said pulling Edward outside. "Lets go. Edward, go as fast as you can." I told him while putting my skateboard on the ground. Edward stood there for a second shocked before recovering.

"You can skateboard?" Edward asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes. Now unless you want to be late come on." With that he finally threw his skateboard to the ground and we were off.

I was going as fast as I could when we came to steps. It was to many steps for me to jump so I decided to grind. I decided to use my signature move to get off the bar. I did a twist and back flip in the air and came down going with extra momentum. I noticed Edward was shocked but decided to ignore it and ask me later. I pushed myself faster because last time I was late they grabbed me and did makeovers with shopping all weekend all because I was 5 minutes late. I didn't plain a doing that again.

Edward was now right beside me completely focused on getting there before we were late.

We rounded the corner and I could see Nessie with her phone in her hand looking at the clock. I came to a stop in front of her a little out of breath from pushing myself so hard.

"We made it." I happily turned to Edward to give him a big smile.

"Bella, where did you learn to skateboard like that?" I decided to ignore him because it hurt to think about the reason I started skateboarding in the first place. I turned towards Alice instead to ask her a question.

"Did you get everything you need?" I asked on a sarcastic tone looking at the bags Emmett and Jasper were carrying. She smiled mischievously at me. -

"Don't worry we have plenty." I didn't like the look she was giving me. Something about it told me I didn't want to know what was in the bags.

"I'm hungry!" Big Emmett whined to little Alice. We all had to laugh at that.

"OK. Are you all ready to eat because I don't want to listen to him complaining." We were all looking at Emmett just smiling.

"Hey you should probably put all your bags in the car before we go to dinner." Nessie said eyeing the bag in Emmett's and Jasper hands.

"Here I'll show her where it is I already have to go out to put the skateboards in the car." I grabbed the skateboard out of Edward's hand careful not to touch his skin for fear of that electric shock that happens every time I do and held my other one out to get the car keys from Angela.

"We'll meet you at the restraunt." I called over my shoulder. I had Alice beside me who had Jasper carrying his bags in one hand with one arm wrapped around Alice's waist. I found myself wishing that Edward would do that for me.

Whooa! Wait What? I wish that Edward would do that for me?

I was distracted from my train of thought because we reached the car. We shoved all the bags in the back along with the skateboards upfront. Then we started to head back to were the resturaunt is.

Jasper now had both of his arms to wrap around Alice's waist. He kissed her cheek and she giggled. It felt like I was intruding on a private moment. Again I found myself wishing that Edward would wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my cheek like Jasper was doing to Alice. I decided I would think about it later and instead focused on the ground.

Two minutes later we were walking in the resturaunt. I sat between Nessie and Emmett with Edward across from me. We all smiled when Emmett ordered almost half the menu. I found myself sneaking looks at Edward during dinner. Sometimes I would catch Edward looking at blush and me like he usually makes me do.

One hour later we said our good-byes and climbed into our cars. I decided to use this time to think about my feelings toward Edward. - Why do I blush when he looks at me? Why when he laughs my breath hitches in my throat? Why do I love looking into his eyes were I can get lost? And the major question I have to ask myself. Do I like Edward Cullen?

YES. But why would he like me? I'm plain. I have boring brown eyes and hair and not that great of a body. So why would he like me?

My thoughts were interrupted by us pulling into Angela's drive way. I hopped out of the back and helped carry all the bags upstairs to Angela's room. We all sat down on the ground with Nessie and Alice beside me and Angela in front. They all started staring at me. After about 5 seconds at started twitching uncomfortably couldn't take it anymore so I finally broke the silence.

"What?" We all looked at each other before busting out laughing. Alice talked first.

"You like my brother and my brother likes you." She stated matter-a-factly. She didn't ask any questions. - I opened and closed my mouth preparing to deny it several times but I knew she would see through the lie. I took a deep breath before deciding to go another angle.

"I doubt your brother likes me. Why would He I'm plain and boring?" Angela and Nessie rolled their eyes at me.

"Who said you where plain?" Alice asked shocked.

"My ex-boyfriend Alec."

"Well your Alec is wrong. You're beautiful don't let anyone tell you you're not." She sounded sincere when she said it.

"Thanks." I blushed at what she said.

"Now back on subject. My brother does like you Bella." She looked me strait in the eyes when she said that.

"How do you know?"

"Well one by the way he looks at you and do you remember that day you bumped into him?" She smiled when she said that. I blushed and nodded my head.

"Well that night he was asking questions about you to me, Jasper, and Emmett. He has never done that or looked at any other girl like that. Now do you believe me?" I didn't believe her. So what if he asked questions about me. I nodded of course she saw through it because I cannot lie worth a crap. She sighed.

"Well I guess I'll have to show you." Right then my phone went off. I flipped it open and read the text message.

The_ first stage of the Twilight Skateboarding competition _

_will be held tomorrow at Breaking Dawn_ Skate_ park._

_Be there at 3:00 P.M. for the beginning._ _You will be _

_getting text messages for when competitions will be_

_held and where from here on out._

I let Alice, Nessie, and Angela read the text. Alice squealed when she read it because she didn't know I entered.

"Why didn't you tell me you entered?" She was staring at me.

"Because it never came up." I answered looking back at her.

"I call getting to choose your outfit for the competition. Wait does Edward Know you entered?"

"No just a few people."

"It's going to be so funny to see his face when you're announced. Now Nessie, Angela we have to focus on Bella tonight. We have to also choose the perfect outfit for you to wear tomorrow."

She jumped up and started to go through bags. She started mumbling something about "sexy" and "comfortable" while throwing cloths around. "Bella go get in the shower we've got to decide how we're going to do your hair and make-up tomorrow."

Two hours later we decided my outfit, make-up, and how we were going to do my hair for tomorrow. We decided to go asleep early so I wouldn't be tired tomorrow at the competition.

My last thoughts before I went to sleep were _I wonder what Edward will think of my outfit._

I have finished this chapter finally. I had to re-write this 3x because I forgot it at school then my computer erased it when I was at the very end. Now I need a BETA reader please. If you want it say you do in a review and I'll get back to you. I always read my reviews they are what keep me writing so please any comments or suggestions I want them. There is going to be errors sorry its because my computer is messed up. The lines on it are one of the consequences and spelling mistakes. On my other computer it checks the spelling. My freaken power went out before I could put this up I'm sorry.

Love Ya,

Catherine


	7. Chapter 6

Hey here is the next chapter. I'm working hard on putting them up. :)Please enjoy this chapter. Check out my new story _**Party turned Hostage Situation.**_

Love Ya,

Catherine

I was woken up by Alice jumping om my bed. I groaned and looked at the clock. **6:50** read in big bold letters. She woke me up this little demon pixie.

"Why did you wake me up at this time?" I said throwing my blanket over my head and trying to get back to sleep with her still jumping on the bed.

"Because it's not that early and we have to get you ready." She yanked on my blanket officially dragging it off of me. The next thing I knew there was a loud _slap _and my butt started stinging. That woke me up. I got up rubbing my butt where she slapped it on the way. She started to laugh at the look on my face.

"I'm up I'm up there was no need to slap my stop laughing."I grumbled looking at her.

"Yes there was you wouldn't get up plus it was funny." She started to giggle. "Now go eat breakfast." I nodded my head and started walking down the stairs with a firm grip on the railing. I didn't need to go to the ER on the first day of competition.

I walked in to see Angela's mom making pancakes with homemade syrup. Angela and Nessie were sitting there looking as tired as me. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet to fix me some coffee. I usually didn't drink it but then again I usually didn't get up at 6:50 on a weekend. I plopped down on the chair next to Nessie.

"Morning Bella." She was half asleep.

"Morning. Did Alice wake you up to?"

"Yeah. She pinched my arm it hurt like crap. How did she wake you up? You usually take twenty minutes to get up." She looked shocked I was actually up.

"She slapped my butt. _hard_." She looked at me then burst at laughing. I glared at her and shoved the last bite of pancakes in my mouth right when Alice came down.

"Bella you need a shower now go." She waved me up the stairs to the shower. I climbed in letting the warm water relax my tense muscles. I stayed **(I don't know how to spell staid another reason I need a Beta) **in there until I was fully calmed. I left the bathroom to see my outfit sitting on the bed. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with short blue jean shorts that had suspenders. I got to chose my shoes much to the dislike of Alice and they were my black converses. Just then Alice came in.

"Come on Bella Iv'e got to do your hair and make-up." She grabbed my hand and started to drag me into the bathroom. She made me sit in front of the mirror were there were more hair products then Nessie and that was saying something.**( just saying these are Alice's not Angela's.)**She started and twenty minutes later of torture and she was finished I was allowed to look in the mirror.

I stared in shock at the hot girl in the mirror. She had sexy features and her hair looked silky smooth. I touched my cheek doubting this girl was plain Jane Bella Swan. Alice smirked at me in the mirror. I turned around to look at Alice still in shock.

"See Bella I didn't even add alot of make-up. Just enough to give you that mysterious look." She laughed at my expression. I didn't care that she was laughing at me I threw my arms around her yelling.

"Thank you thank you thank you Alice." She smiled at my reaction. I continued to smile while we were making are way downstairs. I saw Nessie and Angela there.

Nessie was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts with a green shirt that fit her body perfectly. Angela was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a purple shirt that looked great on her.

"Wow you look great Nessie and Ang." I said looking over them.

"I need to go get my outfit on." Alice said starting to walk up the stairs.

"OK." I told her starting to head to the couch. We all sat down and started to talk.

"Where is your skateboard?" Nessie asked about five minutes later.

"Oh crap! I didn't know the competition was going to be today so I don't have my skateboard." If I don't have a skateboard I will be disqualified. We were quite for about thirty seconds until Alice came down the stairs looking great in a short short black shorts and a tight pink low-cut shirt.

"Alice we have a problem Bella doesn't have her skateboard with her and we won't make it on time if we try to go and get it." Alice frowned for about two seconds then broke out into a wide grin.

"Remember yesterday how you and Edward were going to be late?" I gave her a questioning look but nodded my head in her direction. She sighed exasperated because I wasn't getting her.

"Bella you had to borrow two skateboards to make it on time. Just use one of those." I smiled at her thankfully.

"Good thinking Alice. I'm going to go get one out of the car. Plus I think Jason is going to be there." I stood up and headed to the back of Angela's car. I grabbed the blue designed skateboard to use. I walked back into the house to see Alice with bathing suits in her hands.

I pointed to the bathing suits saying she should explain.

"We are going to the beach after the competition is over for today." She smiled brightly at me.

"Hey can we invite Jacob, Ben, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to go to?" Angela asked what I was about to.

"Sure Angela call Ben, Nessie Jacob, Bella Edward and Emmett, and I will call Jasper." Alice typed in Edward's cell phone number into my phone and through it at me. I frantically put it to my ear to hear it ringing.

"Hello?" Came Edward's musical voice over the phone.

"Hey E-Edward. Its Bella." I tried not to stutter but I couldn't stop it.

"Oh Hey Bella. How did you get my phone number?" I could hear suspicion in his voice but it also sounded happy.

"Alice." I answered simply.

"Oh OK. What's up?" I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Well Alice wanted me to call you and ask you and Emmett if you two would like to go to the beach with us after the competition today?"

"Who's us?"

"Well Alice, Nessie, Jacob, Jasper, Angela, Ben, and me."

"I'll go. Let me go ask Emmett if he wants' to go?" I heard his steps while he was walking to Emmett's room.

"Em do you want to go to the beach with The rest of them after the competition?"

"YES YES YES YES YES!"He was scaming. "Let me see the phone Eddie!" He sound like a two year old on Christmas morning.

"Do not call me Eddie." Edward growled. Yes growled.

"Whatever....... Eddie." All the sudden the phone was dropped to the ground probably and then there was a loud BAM from Edward and Emmett. Emmett started cussing. After about five minutes of it I decided to try to make them stop.

"HEY!" I yelled into the phone. The noise stopped and I could hear Edward's soft footsteps coming near the phone. How I knew they were Edward's was because Of how light they were.

"Oh sorry Bella. Yeah we are both-" He was cut off by Emmett screaming.

"Eddie we broke in the bookshelf again." I tried to hold back laughs when I heard both of them start saying profanities.

"Were go. Bye Bella."I didn't have time to respond before he hung up.

I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. I burst out laughing to receive weird looks from Nessie, Alice, and Angela.

"Bella what's so funny?" Nessie asked after I calmed down some.

"Ok Edward went to ask Emmett if he wanted to go to the beach and Emmett called Edward Eddie. It resulted in them fighting and I could hear Emmett say they broke the bookshelf again. They both started cussing saying something about 'not again' and ' Were gonna have to build another one'" I was smiling the whole time I was talking.

All three of them started to laugh after they calmed down Alice started handing Nessie a green bikini and Angela a purple one. She handed me a midnight blue one that looked like scraps of material.

"Uh Alice I am not wearing this." It wouldn't even cover my butt and certainly not my chest. She looked pointingly at me.

"Yes you are and you are going to look hot and sexy." She gave me a look telling me not to argue with her or she would probably do something much worse than making me wear a small bikini.

"Come on if we don't leave now we are going to be late." Angela said. We started to head to The Breaking Dawn Skate Park. We talked and sang to songs coming on the radio. When we got there we saw Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Jacob, and Edward standing together. Edward looked so hot in his tight black shirt and plain shorts. I had to remind myself to breath.

We started to head over to where they were.

"Hey guys." I said when we got there.

"Hey." They all said at the same time. We talked and laughed for about ten minutes.

"Hey I got to go see you all later." Edward started to walk away. After he was out of site I bolted to where Angela's car was. I grabbed my new skateboard out of the back and started to head back to where I left the rest of them. Emmett and Jasper gave me curios looks when I came back. I just smiled at them.

Emmett saw the skateboard first. "Bella Why do you have a skateboard?"

"Because shouldn't someone who is going to have to skateboard in this competition have a skateboard." He looked at me.

"You're going to skateboard?" I decided to play hurt. I put a hand on my chest and put on a mock hurt expression.

"I'm hurt. You don't think that I could skateboard?"

"I'm sorry it's just that-" I cut him off he didn't have anything to apologize for.

"It's okay Emmett. You don't have anything to apologize for."

"How long have you been skateboarding?" Jasper asked after getting over the shock.

"Since I was about three so fourteen years." I smiled at them. My memory of my first time on a skateboard came into my head.

_Flashback_

_I had my dad Charlie arms around my waist and my feet on the board. My mom Renee was filming it on kids learn how to ride a bike and I'm learning how to skateboard._

_"Come on Bella you can do it just push off with your foot." I did as he told me and started going. _

_"Daddy please don't let go." I asked scared I would fall. I started to go faster just paying attention to the wind in my hair and on my face. I then noticed that my dad's arms weren't around my waist anymore. I smiled until I realized I didn't know how to stop._

_"Daddy I don't know how to stop." I was fixing to come where stairs were and I was too little to grind on the bar that was there. I jumped off of my skateboard into grass. My parents came running over worried._

_"Bella Bella are you Ok sweetie?" My frantic mother yelled. _

_"Yeah I'm fine. How about my skateboard?" She smiled at me._

_"It's fine sweetie." She helped me up smiling the whole time._

_"Bella do you want to try again?" My dad asked patting my head._

_I smiled even more at that. "Yes!" I screamed. He smiled back at me and gave me back my first skateboard._

_End of Flashback_

I came back little teary eyed but other than that OK.

"Hey Bells you Ok you zoned out a little bit?" Emmett asked. I smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine Emmett." He smiled a goofy grin back.

"Bella it's your turn." I dimly heard Alice say I was to focused on talking to Emmett and my dim memory.

"Oh OK." I walked up to where the ramp was set up. I took a deep breath before I started. I went doin going super fast. I started to do tricks in the air when I came to the top of the ramp. I heard the buzzer saying my two minutes was up. I jumped up to the top of the ramp and walked over to where Edward, Alice, and the rest of them were.

"Wow Bells that was awesome!" Emmett screamed while giving me a bear hug.

"Can't..Breath." He let me down and I sucked in the much needed oxygen. I smiled at the rest of them.

"Bella why didn't you tell me you were in the competition?" I watched different emotions play across Edward. Shock, hurt, and some emotion I didn't know what was. He settled on going with shock.

Me, Alice, Nessie, and Ang laughed at the expression an his face like Alice said we would. He gave us a quizzical look. Alice was the first to be able to talk.

"Sorry lil bro I told them that your face would be funny when you figured out that she entered and it was." She started giggling and walked over to where Jasper was.

"What does she mean by lil bro. I thought you were older. Well at least you look older." I said talking to myself out loud.

"Were fraternal twins and she's older by two minutes. She never lets me forget that." We started talking about nothing imperticular. Twenty minutes later it was time to go to the beach.

"Come on Let's go. Now which cars are we talking? Let's take Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep." Alice said answering her own question.

"OK. Me, Jacob, Angela, Ben, and Emmett will go in the jeep and Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward will take the Volvo." We started to walk towards the cars when I tripped.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes to stare into Edward's green ones. I felt like I was drowning into them. I wanted to shove my body against his and smash my lips to his. I blushed because of how close I was to him and my thoughts. He kept on looking from my eyes to my lips that were inches apart from leaned in like he was gonna kiss me when Emmett decided to be Emmett.

"Hey Bells How many times has Eddie boy had to catch you when you trip?" His booming laugh caused people to stare. Edward let me up and turned to glare at Emmett.

"Do NOT call me Eddie." Edward growled again. Even though he was growling it sounded like velvet to my ears.

"Why not Eddie?" Emmett was purposely trying to get on Emmett's nerves. Edward jumped on Emmett's back. Emmett started to cuss because he couldn't get Edward off. They started to role on the ground throwing weak punches on purpose. Alice got bored so she decided to break them up.

"Edward Emmett stop or were going to be late for their beach." She may be small but she's strong. She pulled them apart and then hit them on the back of the head making them both say ow. Me, Ang , Nessie, Jacob, Ben, and Jasper laughed at the three siblings. We climbed into the cars. I sat upfront with Edward while Alice and Jasper were in the of my favorite new songs

came on.

Hot n' Cold by Kat Perry** don't know how to spell her last name. I was going to do her newer song but I forgot the songs name)**

"Edward please turn it up. I love this song." Alice yelled from the back. He turned it up to were it was almost shaking the car. Me and Alice started to sing the song.

_You change your mind like a girl changes cloths_

_And you PMS like a girl I would know_

_and you always think always speak cryptically_

_I should know what's good for me_

_Because you hot then your cold _

_your yes then you're no_

_you're in and you're out_

_you're up and your down_

_Your wrong when its right_

_We fight we break up we kiss we make up_

_You you don't really want to stay no but you you don't really want to go no_

_I should know what's good for me_

_Because your hot then you cold_

_your yes then you're no_

_your in your out_

_you're up and your down_

_your wrong when its right_

_We fight we break up we kiss we make up_

_So what call a doctor got a case of that all bipolar_

_So what rollercoaster can't get off this ride _

_I should know what's good for me_

_Because your hot then your cold _

_your yes then you're no _

_you're in and you're out _

_you're up and your down_

_your wrong when its right_

_We fight we break up we kiss we make up_

_We used to be just like twins so insenc_

_the same energy now's a dead battery_

_used to laugh bout the things now your plain boring_

_I should know what's good for me_

_Because your hot then your cold_

_your yes then you're no_

_you're in and our out _

_you're up and your down_

_your wrong when its right_

_We fight we break up we kiss we make up_

_You change your mind like a girl changes cloths_

_and you PMS like a girls I would know_

_I should know what's good for me_

Because your hot then your cold

your yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

you're_ up and your down_

Just then we arrived at the beach. It wasn't a beach I had been to before. I turned to Alice but she had already started to walk to I guess where the changing rooms. I followed behind her.

"What's the name of this beach, Alice?" She ignored my question and decided to bring up Edward.

"We need to work on getting Edward to ask you out." Just then Nesssie and Angela came up from behind us with their beach bags.

"Yeah that's another reason we decided to come to the beach and to get you to wear that bathing suit." Nessie said from beside Alice.

"Yeah. Question. How come we live in California but you can't tan?" Alice asked looking at my pail skin.

"I've never been able to tan I burn easily. Now let's go change." We walked in the changing place. Luckily it had showers for after we get out of the ocean. I changed into the small bikini and looked in the mirror. My body was toned because of gymnastics and skateboarding. I had to take gymnastics to help with Skateboarding. The bathing suit fit my body perfectly and I have to admit I looked great in it.

I stepped out of the changing place with a towel and a bottle of water. I saw Alice wearing a pink and white polka-dot bikini. Nessie was wearing a green one that was blue outline around the edges. Angela's was purple with blue flower on the butt. I walked up to them a little self-conscience because they looked great and I just looked plain.

"Hey. Do you want to tan or play in the ocean first?" I asked them.

"I want to tan. Because after we play in the ocean were gonna have salt water on us. I don't won't to have to lay down with it all over me." Alice said. We all agreed to tan first. We walked down to the beach to see the guys throwing a football around.

When I saw Edward I stopped breathing and walking. He was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks that road low on his hips where you could see the v going down to-. I stopped that train of thought before I started to fantasize. His arms and chest were toned and looked like perfection. He was laughing and having fun. Suddenly he looked my way and his jaw dropped. I bushed under his gaze and he shut his mouth and gave me a crooked smile which I whole heartedly returned.

I followed behind Alice to where we would have a good place in the sun. We spread out our towels beside each other. I got out my sunscreen and did my legs, arms, and stomach. I couldn't reach my back. I was fixing to turn around to ask Angela if she would help when I felt somebody breath warm air onto my neck making me shiver.

"Need help?" I heard Edward's velvety smooth voice whispered into my ear. I had a hard time answering with his warm breath on my neck.

"Y-yeah." My voice was shacking. He took the sunscreen out of my hands and squirted some on his. He rubbed it together so it would be warm. I felt a spark when his hands touched my back. I sat there with my muscles locked into place so I wouldn't turn around and jump him. It felt more like a message then him putting sunscreen on my back.

Five minutes later he was done with the torture of putting sunscreen on my back. My muscles relaxed to where I could turn around to thank him. His face was closer than I thought. I expected him to lean away and get up but he didn't. Instead he leaned closer until our noses were almost touching.

I was broken out of my Edward induced trance by Emmett's booming laughter. I was blushing the since Edward said he was going to help. I bet my cheeks were going to be permanently pink because of him.

I was broken out of my Edward induced trance by Emmett's booming laugh. I looked over thankful for the distraction because Edward's hands were still on my wais from him rubbing the sunscreen on my back. I looked back to see Edward sigh, remove his hands , and stand up.

"Thanks. You didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to." Just then we heard Emmett scream.

"Eddie come play." I laughed some because of the glare Edward was giving Emmett.

"Hey. Edward did you fix the bookshelf?" I asked. He blushed and mummbled a yeah before walking off. I sighed and tried to get my heart rate back to normal. I laid down and put my hand on my heart. I closed my eyes to see them red tinted because of the sun. I heard footsteps and opened my eyes to see Alice sit beside me.

"Bella do you want me to tell you the story of how me and Jasper started to go out?" She looked at me hesitantly.

I'm sorry. I had to do it. It just fit for me to end it right here. I will update as soon as can . Please read my other story _**Party Turned Hostage Situation.**_ I will update that i think before I update this I think. I can't make promises. I need a BETA severely so please anybody. I will try hard to fix my stories myself but its hard. Until next time. And please review they help so much I wouldn't continue to write if it wasn't for my reviewers. Sorry for misspelling nd mistakes I need a Beta.

Love Ya,

Catherine

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter. I'm trying to update faster but I am

switching which stories I update. If you Haven't yet

checkout my story _**Party Turned Hostage Situation**_ Please do it would make me extremely happy. I am trying the best I can please be patient with me updating. I have school and other things I have to do. I'm thinking about doing this in Alice's POV. It would help explain it alot better so tell me if you want it in hers!

Love Ya,

Catherine

_previously on Skateboarding with Edward Cullen_

_"Bella do you want me to tell you how me and Jasper started to go out?" Alice said looking at me hesitantly._

_NOW_

"Sure." You could hear the nervous edge in my voice. She looked up frowning at the memory before starting.

"I was twelve and He was thirteen. He immediately became friends with Emmett. I met him for the first time at lunch. I didn't know that Emmett had asked him to sit with us so I was laying on the table with Andrew, Logan, Edward, and JP, next to me. Kaleigh and her twin sister Lydia were away on a family vacation so I was the only girl. I stopped mid-sentence when I saw him. I was immediately froze until my heart started to beat really fast. Emmett and the rest of them noticed and asked me if I was okay. Edward noticed I wasn't going to say anything like the good twin He is." She was smiling into space before turning back to me.

"He decided to ask Emmett who he had next to him. I could barely talk I was so nervous. I figured out during that lunch hour that I really liked him more than a friend. He was my first true crush. I kept asking myself why he would like me? I was shorter then all the girls in my class. I had really pale skin and a little longer then shoulder length black hair. I went home really pissed at myself that I made a complete fool out of myself in front of him." She was frowning then broke out into a wide grin before she started to talk again.

"I spent that night not going to sleep until Edward decided to come into my room that night. He asked what was wrong and I decided to tell him. He spent the night in my room just listening and giving me advice. Even though he didn't like the idea thta I was old enough to date he decided I could make decisions for myself. He said that night that he would help me as much as he could. I spent hours choosing my outfit for the next day. Luck was on my side the next day. It was one of those once in every two years sunny days. I decided to redeem myself and show him I was any other girl. The next day every single girl was hanging off of him like they did Edward and Emmett. Lauren the skank she is-." I cringed at the name of Lauren. I hated her she made my life worse than it already was at home. **(Bella came to live with them when she was thirteen so one year after this)**

"was literally following him like a little lost puppy. He mouthed the word help to me. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I had to stand on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. He smiled in reaction to where I couldn't help but to smile in return. I felt a tingly feeling on my lips after that kiss. Lauren glared at me before stomping off. Once she was out of site we burst out laughing. He offered to walk me to class. I of course talked on the way to class. Every time he would laugh, smile, or I would just look at him I couldn't help but to like him more then I already did. I couldn't help but not pay attention in class. I got my first detention for it to." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Little Alice getting a detention for day-dreaming in class about a guy. She glared at me before continuing.

"I figured out at lunch that Jasper had gotten a detention for not paying attention. Emmett asked us what we were thinking about but neither of us would answer him. We both blushed when Emmett asked us why so he started laughing and making fun of us. Emmett has never let me live that down even today he sometimes teases me about it. Me and him had a detention together and we got to know each other even better." She had a dazed happy and sad expression on her face.

"I knew him for two months before it was the week of mine and Edward's birthday. Carlisle and Esme our parents had to leave for a doctor's conference. They felt bad and decided to leave us with a nanny named Tiffany who was supposed to drive us where we wanted to go. She was twenty-seven and wanted to go out with her boyfriend Derek that night."

"It was the day of our birthday and Emmett decided to invite all three of our closest friends to spend the night. It was me, Edward, Emmett, Kaleigh, Logan, Andrew, JP, and Lydia who

were all there. It was around eleven when Emmett suggested we play truth or in our group besides Jasper knew that I liked him. It was hour into the game when Logan dared Jasper to kiss me. He being a gentlemen tried to back out of the dare. I thought at the time that he was so disgusted by me that he wouldn't even kiss me on a dare." She started to laugh a little at her thinking that with how she knew him now.

"I started to cry and then I just snapped and ran up the stairs crying. He came up and had the nerve to ask me what was wrong. I figured it was better to get it out then to hold it in the rest of my life. I started to scream at him that why couldn't he just kiss me and I told him that I had liked him since the first day I met him. When he realized that I was mad at him that he didn't kiss me he leaned down and just kissed me. We started to make-" She stopped when noticed I was there. She giggled before skipping over that part.

"We fit perfectly together and I figured out that it had all been Edward's doing. He was the one that told Logan to dare Jasper to kiss me, Emmett to throw the party and suggest the game. If it wasn't for Edward I probably wouldn't have been with Jasper as long as I were in love and I'm the happiest I've ever been." She smiled thinking about it."I told Edward that if he ever needed my help with something anything especially getting a girl I would help him. Bella he wants you." I gave her a doubtful look and she sighed.

"Bella. I could tell by the way he looked at you in the mall. He likes you. Alot. He never pays attention to girls ever. Not even when your step-sister Lauren or Jessica started to hang off of him." I was shocked she knew she they were my step-sister's.

"Yes but he would be better off with somebody else. Even if i did get him I wouldn't deserve him. I Just need to think about it. Okay Alice?" She nodded her head. Just then we heard somone trying to sneak up behind us. We turned around just in time to see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper grab us and throw us over there shoulder's.

"Put me Down. Put me down." I started to scream while hitting Emmett on the back . Edward grabbed my hands to stop me. I glared at him while trying to break his hold. "Let go." Just then Emmett started to walk in the ocean. Edward smiled a evil smiled at me. I started to try to get loose faster. "Please do-" My scream was drowned out by me hitting the water. I came up to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward laughing. I looked for Alice and saw her glaring at them. She turned to me and gave me a mischievously evil smirk.

"Boys your going to regret that." That shut them up and taking one look at our faces and started to get scared.

"Come on Alice and Bella it was just a joke." Emmett said.

"Come on Aly. You know we didn't mean it." Jasper tried to take a step closer to her but stopped with the glare he got. They looked truly scared.

"We may not get you back today but you have been warned." Alice said. They all three visibly gulped. I took one look at their faces and to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Now let's play." The boys relaxed when I said that. A little while later Emmett being him took on the role of tackling Edward. When Edward came up he had water dripping off his perfectly defined chest. I felt my mouth drop open and me stop breathing just by looking at him. He looked like a perfect Greek god with his chiseled jaw, high cheek bones, perfectly toned body, and his piercing emerald green eyes.

I immediately snapped my mouth shut when I noticed that I was staring open mouthed. I felt the always present blush creep up my cheeks as I looked away from him hoping that I wasn't course I have no luck.

"Like what you see on Edward, Bella?" I could feel more heat rushing to my cheeks. I looked at Edward to see him staring at me curiously. Luckily we heard yelling from the beach and looked over to see Nessie waving my phone in the air.

"**BELLA YOU GOT A TEXT FROM THE SKATEBOARDING COMPETITION!" **She screamed at the top of her lungs. I felt a wave of nervousness wash over me at the mention of it.

"Bella go see what it says." I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice beside me. My throat suddenly felt thick so I just nodded. I started to run up the beach with Edward, Alice, and Emmett close behind me. I grabbed the phone from her and paused to look up. Edward smiled and nodded for me to read it. Alice stood right next to me to read it with me. I flipped my crappy phone open to look at the text.

_**Good job you have made it to the next round**_

_**of this skateboarding competition. **_

_**You will be competing against four other**_

_**at the Breaking Dawn skatepark at four**_

_**on Friday of this week. We wish you good luck.**_

I decided to have a little fun with the guys. I put a frown on my face and started to fake cry a little. "I didn't get in to the next round." I sniffled a little and looked at all their faces. They wore a mix of shock and sadness. I tried to hold in my laughter but once I got to Edward's face I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing clutching my sides. Alice did to because she read the text from over my shoulder.

"Y..You..should....have...see..seen your faces!" I looked at their faces to see a mixture of shock and confusion. I burst into another round of giggles before Emmett smirked at me making me shut up quickly.

"Bella Bella Bella." He started to tsk. I visibly gulped because I knew Emmett. He had a record of going around and pranking people. Edward chuckled at my reaction to his brother. I glared and He smirked at me.

"Bella looks like a little kitten glaring at Edward." His booming laugh filled the air. I blushed at the comment. Too bad for me Emmett saw and had to make fun of me for it. "Look Bella-Boos is blushing." I could feel more heat rush into my cheeks.

"What does the whole text say?" Asked Angela coming to my rescue. I breathed out a sigh of relief that the comments were off me blushing.

"It says I did a good job and have to be at the Breaking Dawn Skate park this Friday at four for the next round." The next thing I knew I was in Emmett's signature bone-crushing hugs.

"Can't....Breath." I managed to get out before Edward spoke.

"Put her down before you suffocate her Emmett." There was humor lacing his words. Emmett seemed to realize that and dropped me. Me being poorly balanced couldn't catch myself before my butt connected with the ground.

"Ow. Softly Emmett." I started to rub my now sore butt I looked to see everybody laughing. "Ha ha very funny." I started to glare at all of them making them laugh harder. After they shut up we started to talk about the competition when my phone went off. I put it on speaker phone before answering.

"Hello?" I asked looking at everybody around me.

"Isabella like whatever you've got to like get home like right now because like you've got to cook our like supper. Now!" Came Lauren's nasally voice over my phone. We all cringed at how high it was.

"Fine. What would you like?" I sighed. Beside me Alice looked sympathetic. I gave her a half-smile.

"My like special." I groaned.

"Ok."

"Oh and like Trina has like something to like tell us." I rolled my eyes at how many times she used the word like.

"Ok I'll be at the house in thirty ."

She sighed, "Fine just like hurry like ." The next thing I heard was the dial tone. I sighed and looked at the silver phone in my hand.

"Lauren's your sister?" I Looked at Emmett who had a shocked face on. I cracked a smile. Only Emmett could make me smile after talking to Lauren.

"Sadly yes. She's my step. Listen guys unless I want my phone taken away I have to get home within

thirty minutes so can somebody give me a ride?" You could hear the plead in my voice. I looked at Alice and Angela.

"Well I left something at Angela's house and we should really not waste gas." Emmett had a funny look on his face when she said that. She looked at him then continued." So how about Emmett and me go with Angela and Nessie and Edward can drive you home. You Know save the ozone layer."

She said it more as a command then a proposal. Edward nodded his head. I looked down at my cloths.

"I'm fine with that but I really need to change." Her whole face broke out into a huge grin.

"Oh I know that's the reason I brought some for you to change into." I rolled my eyes. Of course she would bring extra cloths for everybody else.

I sighed. "Okay give them to me."

"Hold on there in my bag." She turned around and walked to were me and her were sitting not two hours started to walk back to us with a cute hot pink bag on her shoulder.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and started to drag me back to the changing areas."You are going to look hot in this outfit." She smiled at me.

"Sure I am." Sarcasm was dripping from voice. She gave me a look that would scare mountain lions to the point of quivering in a corner. We arrived at the changing rooms then.

"Here now go put this on." I changed and looked in the mirror. I was a simple black cami with short short blue jean shorts. She put some flip-flops in the bag but I decided to put on my black converses. I walked out to see Alice already changed. She smiled when she looked at my outfit and her grin got bigger when they saw the converses.

"Those give it a nice you touch."I smiled at her.

"Thanks I thought it did to." We started to walk back to where the rest of them when we got there Alice leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"Have fun with Edward." Smiled devilishly at me when I glared at her. She spoke to the rest of them next. "Let's go. Edward take care of my friend."

"Will do." He smiled and did a fake salute to her."Bye guys." He smiled at Nessie and Angela and Punched Jasper, Emmett, and the rest of the guys on the shoulder.

"By Eddie." Edward mumbled a few curse words under his breath. I mumbled my goodbyes and then me and Edward headed to his silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me making me blush. I mumbled a simple thanks before getting in. He climbed in the driver side before turning to me.

"You're ready?" I just gave a simple nod. He started the car and we drove for about five minutes of comfortable silence before I decided to break it.

"Thank you." I turned to look out the window to try to hide my blush.

"For what?" I could the curiosity burning in his voice.

"For driving me home." I mumbled pathetically.

"Look at me." I reluctantly looked over at his beautiful face."It is _my _honor to drive you home and plus Even if I did mind I still wouldn't go against Alice. She can be scary when she sets her mind on something. Scary memories." I laughed at that. I knew from last night that she could be. He smiled his special crooked smile that always made my heart beat faster.

We spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. We pulled up into my house in ten minutes. I noticed a car I had never seen before in the drive-way. Edward stepped out and came around to my side to open my door.

"Thanks again." I stepped out and onto the pavement. I looked at Edward to see him smiling.

"It was my pleasure." He shut my door and started to back up."I'll see you soon, Bella."I smiled as he climbed back into the driver side of his car. I waved as he backed out of the drive way. I looked to the house to see a curtain moving. I sighed. Time to get back to the torture chamber. I walked to the brown door to have it suddenly stood there with Jessica behind her.

"Why were you with _the _Edward Cullen?" Her nasally voice went up a octave higher.

"I don't have to explain myself to you to." Her face started to get red with anger.

"You know what I don't care but if you don't stay away from Edward I will make sure your life is over." She looked like she could have smoke coming out of her ears before she stomped off tripping in the 6-inch heels she was stuck-up her nose before following after Lauren like a lost puppy. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

I spent the next twenty minutes cooking and setting the table. Lauren stomped in when I called that dinner was done. I grabbed my food ready to go sit in my room when Trina came in.

"Isabella, sit down." I cringed and complied. Trina had ugly to many times dyed hair pulled back into a perfectly ugly bun. Her face was pulled back and tweaked with Botox. Her nose was in gauz because of her seventh nose job. She had a dirty green colored robe on that made her look two times as big than she normally is.

"We are having another kid named Rosalie Hale staying with us. I want the money that goes with her name just like Isabella's. They are cousins so I get the same amount of money for letting them stay here. She's 17 and ugly so that's the big news. Isabella your responsible for her since she's your cousin." Her face showed disgust and jealousy. "Isabella you will be sharing a room now go give her food and then clean up the kitchen." She grabbed her food and then left after that.

I sat there stunned for a second. Cousin. I haven't seen any actual family members since I was 14. I jumped up and grabbed a plate of food. I started to run down the hall to my room. I tripped over our cat frisky **(A.N. this is my bf cats name. Personally I hate cats) **on the way. I stopped outside my door to take a deep breath and think.

Why would this Rosalie girl willingly come here? Something bad must have happened to her for her to come here. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I walked in to see a blonde girl with a perfect figure who could make any girls self-esteem drop ten points by just looking at her. I could feel mine drop about fifteen. Her long flowing blonde hair that reached about to her waist, a beautiful face with full plump lips and crystal clear blue eyes made her look like the epitome of pure beauty.

I hesitantly walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella. What's your name?" She

turned to focus on me. Her piercing crystal blue eyes were scrutinizing me. I felt the blood rush into my cheeks.

"Hi.."Her voice sounded like wind chimes. "My name is Rosalie Hale." There was a brief awkward silence.

"I'm your cousin." I tried again. there was another brief pause. "I'm just wondering you don't have to tell me but why are you here? Why aren't you with your family?" After I finished Her bottom lip started to quiver before she burst out into tears. I was across the room in a matter of seconds. She clutched onto me crying."Shh..Shh." I tried to sooth her. I kept on getting flashbacks of me crying by myself to sleep. She started to pull away.

"I...'t ....want ....y..you ..to..see ...me .like......" Her kept on cracking and quivering.

"I'm gonna go clean the kitchen and you can go into the bathroom and clean yourself up. I'll be back in thirty minutes." I could feel her nod into my chest. I squeezed her tight into me before standing up."The bathroom is right there." I pointed to the door in the corner of my room."I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Her voice cracked when she said it. I nodded and left. I ran down the halls toward the kitchen. Lauren and Jessica had purposely messed it up. There was food everywhere even on the cabinets. I guess this is getting me back for talking to Edward. The one day I need to hurry back to my room they completely trash the kitchen. I started to scrub starting with the cabinets. I moved to the floors and table next. It took me fifteen minutes to finish all of it. I threw in a new load of laundry. I started to run back to my room. I kept on seeing pictures of me crying in my bed and hearing the news of my parents death.

I opened my door to see Rosalie curled up on her bed. I hesitantly walked over to her. I started to rub her shoulder and in between her shoulder blades.

"Shh do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No, can we just go to bed?" Her voice kept on cracking and quivering.

"Shh yes that's okay. We have school in the morning and I'll help you with anything you need okay? Remember I'm here if you want to talk to me." She nodded her head enough so I could tell. I rubbed her arm before walking and getting into my bed.

Her quite whimpers and sobs echoed through the room. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know about a hour her sobs quieted to sniffles. I let the darkness consume me when I knew she was asleep and not going to have a breakdown.

**I finally finished. Yay me. I'm sooo sorry its been so long since I've updated. This chapter is probably a disappointment but it is what it is. I will try to update sooner from now on but I make no promises.I am trying but I have had other things on my mind. I would love it if you would give me suggestions for this story it would make it a whole lot easier. PLease pleasev please reveiw they bring me inspiration.**

**Love,**

**Catherine**


	9. authors note sadness

I am sorry I will not be able to update for awhile. My sis was gonna have twins and they died so I can't focus. I am sorry I will try to update soon though.

Catherine


	10. au

I unlocked my other account so I am going back to use that I will probably still update on this one but it won't have all the details my other one has. I am sorry for all the inconvenience but yeahthe account name is iluvtwilight13 it is my main one so please go on it and add it to on alert. See you later peoples!

LOVE,

Catherine


End file.
